wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Armors of Everlast
The Armor is a weaponized suit worn by Scott Jones that bestows upon its user amazing abilities. The suit was created by Darlene Paguio and that was made of holographic. It is fairly easy to put on, as once the armor was activated, the entirety of the suit holographically wraps itself around the user's body. History The Armor Suit is concept when it created by Darlene Paguio, it wields extreme power and bestows its current wearer with extraordinary, above-average abilities. The Armor Suit can be used by people other than the chosen from Zero to Hero, so when Scott mind-wipes himself on accident. Sensei Wu described it as possessing the most powerful armor of all, even stronger than evil worst fears and traumas which combined with Jimmy Neutron’s sciences and Timmy Turner’s magics. It is assembled by putting together a Foot Patterns of Courage, the two crossed loving belonging of Love, and a Crystal Gem heart of Yin and Yang represented Sun and Moon lit by Hope's Eternal Shooting Star. Capabilities As it made of holographic virtual reality effects, the armor possesses the ability to bestow its users with extraordinary skills befitting of a genuine ninja. This includes heightened strength, agility, reflexes, speed, fighting abilities, durability, and materialization for combat. It also allows the hero to camouflage, escape, or slashed enemies during a fight. The suit also can bring out objects out from the suit or use the object even without bringing up that can holds the secrets to unraveling the suit's true potential. The suit can also control any amputations. Powers and Abilities Holographic Virtual Reality Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate holograms, fully three-dimensional images of the holographed target. As such they are based on sight only and have no effect to other senses or have physical presence. The user also can create virtual realities to simulate real life environments and/or specific locations within electronic systems. Suit Materialization: After Darlene calibrated nanites to the suit’s Vibranium implant, it similar to both T'Challa and Tony Stark's use of the Telepresence Headset, is able to mentally command the Habit to materialize from chest plate with the energy field generated capable of shredding any other clothing it replaces. Due to the helmet being integrated into the suit, those is able to summon and dismiss the helmet portion at will, as well as just its lenses. As Scott’s jacket, the suit is able to materialize around Stark with the help of nanotechnology and a chest piece inserted by those. This makes it more efficient for Stark to don his armor with minimum delay. Equipment The Yo-Yo: The yo-yo is extremely versatile is dangerous. The user uses it as a weapon, both offensively and defensively to sprout the sharped blades, to hit enemies with it like a projectile, slashing or tie them up with its string. It works as a grappling hook, which the user can swing from and use to travel far distances. When the string of the yo-yo is even strong enough to cut through any places. Space Hoverboard: A hoverboard is similar in appearance to a skateboard but underwent a hover conversion. It worked similarly in principle to skateboards in that they needed momentum by the rider and most would become useless in terrain not suited for them, i.e. water, ice and other low traction surfaces. Holographic Shield: Scott’s only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated as well as symbol of Wu-Cru. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. The shield is homage to Captain America's Shield. Remote Gauntlet: Via the effects of virtual realities, the user was able to selects any kind of weapons, or comding them into weapons to fight off the enemies. It also created any single weapons to spawn. Unbeknownst to this, it also contained the time manipulation which used in case during the fight. The gauntlets also used to repairing and bring/heal people back instead. Category:Weapons